Insanity
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: Sleep is never easily earned wherever the Akatsuki goes...especially with thier new member, Min'ya! Sometimes its better to buy ear plugs instead of new weapons... 'COMPLETE'
1. Tobi's Midnight Story

**Hey everyone...MaybelleDragon here...this story includes an OC of mine, Min'ya, who I would be if I lived in the Naruto world... -sob sob- Which sadly I dont.**

**Min'ya: ...**

**Anyway, this is the first part! Yeah-yeah!**

**Deidara: -starts crying- WHY MUST EVERYONE USE MY WORD? ITS MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Er, yeah, its called anger management.**

**Min'ya: No they closed it down last week.**

**-nods head- OH!**

**I dont own Naruto. Obviously.**

**_Part 1 Summary: All was quiet in the Akatsuki lair until Tobi decides that he needs a bedtime story...How will Min'ya and Itachi fair with their oh-so-much-needed-sleep interrupted? Er...not well._

* * *

**

_Insanity_

**Part One-**

**Tobi's Midnight Story**

All was quiet in the Akatsuki lair. Everyone was 'sleeping', or, at least, being quiet. That is, until...

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Agh! What the fuck do you want? GO AWAY!"

Min'ya's eyes snapped open. One green orb twitched irritably.

"But, Tobi is a good-"

"I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE IF YOU'RE A GOOD BOY! GET THE DAMN HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Why are you screaming, Hidan, yeah?"

"SHIT! When'd you get in my room Deidara?"

"Tobi is a good boy?"

Twitch twitch. Min'ya threw her covers off and walked toward her door.

"I suggest you all shut up before either Itachi or Min'ya comes out here."

"But-but-Tobi-is a-good boy!" Tobi wailed.

"MONEY!" kazuku yelled in his sleep.

"PEIN!"

"KONAN!"

Silence. Min'ya sighed in relief.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

SLAM! SLAM! Min'ya threw open her door and so did Itachi.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Min'ya yelled. Itachi said nothing, but his Sharingan was activated. Min'ya's silvery Lunagan started to swirl into place as well.

Out in the hall stood Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara. Tobi was wailing, Sasori was staring blankly, and Deidara and Hidan were arguing.

"All-Tobi-wanted-was a bed time story! Is Tobi a bad"-siver-"boy now?"

Min'ya softened. She had a soft spot for Tobi when he wasn't yelling, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"No. But next time you want a story, don't go yelling it to Hidan and Sasori, come ask me," Min'ya turned on her heel. "Now everyone go to bed before I rip you all apart with the exception of Itachi."

"B-b-but..." Tobi stammered.

"Oh right you want your story huh? Well once there was this group called the Akatsuki and in it were two members Min'ya and Hidan who hated each others guts and one day Min'ya got sick of his face and his constant swearing so she blew him apart and spread his body far apart so he couldn't become 'living' again and then the rest of the Akatsuki lived happily ever after Good NIGHT, Tobi," Min'ya's door slammed forcefully.

"...Um I'm taking it that Min'ya still doesn't like you, Hidan. I suggest you stop swearing..."

"I CAN'T! IT'S A HABIT!" Hidan complained as he went back in his room.

Tobi had a big smile on his face. "HIDAN AND MIN'YA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"SHUT UP TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A male and a female screamed. "GO TO SLEEP!"

"And eventually they lived happily ever after," Tobi whispered, tip-toeing back into his room.

* * *

**I had that idea for sooooooo long...the next one will be about Itachi and Kisame. O.O**

**Min'ya: Why must you include me in this story?**

**It's fun.**

**Deidara: Er...how is it fun yeah?**

**Just is.**

**-Silence-**

**-Sweatdrop- Please R&R.**


	2. Itachi's Bitchslap Fight!

**Hey everyone! MaybelleDragon here again, this time brining you the wonderful 'friendship' of Itachi and Kisame!**

**Itachi: -glares-**

**What's that look for?**

**Kisame: -stares into nowhere-**

**Kisame: Why are we here?**

**Disclaimer.**

**Kisame: She owns no one except Maybelle and Min'ya. **

**I LOVE YOU KISAME!**

**Itachi: HE'S MINE! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

_**Part 2 Summary: Kisame finally confesses that he's been having an affair with an girl from his old village. Itachi quickly turns jealous and an arguement/bitch fight/make-out session insues! ** _

**

* * *

**

_**Insanity**_

**Part Two-**

**Itachi and Kisame Break Up!**

No one had noticed that Itachi and Kisame had crept outside the lair...and now were, er, well, let's not bother them, shall we?

Er...well, I guess we should...

"What do you want Kisame?" Itachi hissed, sleeping deprived.

Kisame stared at his partner. Itachi looked seriously pissed...maybe this had better wait for tomorrow...

"WELL? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Itachi yelled.

Kisame trembled. "I-I-I-"

"WELL?"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Kisame choked out.

"Wh-what?" Itachi gasped. He was seriously attached to HIS Kisame, if he lost him to some other person...

"WHO KISAME, WHO??" Itachi wailed, starting to sound like Tobi.

"M-M-M-"

"Min'ya?"

"NO! HELL NO-"

BAM! BAM! BAM! Kisame was hit over the head as books slid out a window.

"I HEARD THAT FISH MAN!" Min'ya's unmistakable voice yelled.

"M-M-M-Maybelle," He finally got out.

"THE AUTHOR? WTF?" Itachi screamed, eyes bugging out.

"NO! Maybelle is a girl from my old village...er, I saw her last night..."

"YOU'VE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" Itachi yelled like a sissy girl.

"Yeah, but you've been cheating on me too! With your brother, nonetheless!" Kisame yelled.

"Hell no!"

"Well I saw you with someone!" Kisame's eyes bulged, then widened in shock. "That... pervert...Kakashi!"

Itachi went red.

"YOU'RE A MISSING NIN FROM LEAF AND YOU GO CHEAT ON ME WITH ONE OF THEIR BEST JONINS! OH, HOW SMART, ITACHI!" Kisame slapped the said male-if he was even male-twice.

"OW THAT HURT!" Itachi yelled.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO! THAT'S THE POINT OF A SLAP, YOU SISSY!" Kisame yelled, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING? I SHOULD BE THE ONE CRYING!" Itachi yelled.

"WELL YOU CHEATED ON ME TOO!"

"SO!"

"So? SO? SO?????? AGH I HATE YOU UCHIHA ITACHI!" Slap, slap.

The argument quickly turned into a bitch-slap fight.

* * *

Min'ya stared at the two fighting lovers through her window. Her door creaked open and Sasori entered.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Better able to see the fight from your room,' Sasori leaned next to her, trying not to chuckle as Itachi grabbed Kisame's cloak and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Okay first they're in love, then arguing, then slapping each other, now their making out again? What. The. Hell?" Min'ya slapped her forehead.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"GET OUT OF HERE TOBI!" Min'ya and Sasori yelled simultaneously. Tobi scampered out and they returned to the oh-so-amusing show of Itachi and Kisame arguing and making out at the same time.

"Er...how do they do that?" Min'ya asked.

"No clue."

* * *

**YEAH! DONE!**

**Itachi: I HATE YOU FOR MAKING KISAME CHEAT ON ME! B-**

**Kisame: -claps hand over Itachi's mouth- Please only a limited amount of swearing.**

**Thanks Kisame! Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Min'ya's Voice

**Hey everyone I'm baaaaack!**

**Sasori: -stares-**

**Deidara: -pounding on locked door- LET ME OUT LET ME OUT YEAH!**

**DEIDARA! STOP YELLING! YOU'RE GIVING THEM SPOILERS!**

**Sasori: -covers ears- -blocks out yelling-**

**Deidara: Gomen, yeah!**

**NO!**

**Deidara: What, yeah?**

**STOP SAYING YEAH!**

**Deidara: I cant, yeah!**

**Sasori: MaybelleDragon -coughLynncoughcough- does not own Naruto. She doesnt even own me or Deidara. She only owns Min'ya...**

**-sob- THANKS FOR DOING THE DISCLAIMER SASORI! -glomps- -gives tight hug- Awww you're so cute I love you!**

**Sasori: -sweatdrops-**

_**Part 3 Summary-When Min'ya's training gets interropted, woe to the people on her bad side! Deidara gets reprimanded for being loud and Sasori learns about Min'ya's special 'voice'! And what's up with Deidara's screams echoing throughout the otherwise quiet Akatsuki lair...? O.O** _

**

* * *

**

**Insanity**

**Part Three-**

**Min'ya's Voice**

'FOR THE LAST TIME, NOOOOOOOO!"

"Why not yeah?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE? I'M TRYING TO COUNT MY MON-"

SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAP. SLAM.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE ARGUING?" A certain Akatsuki member slammed into the room, her face sweaty and her green-and-brown hair sticking to her face.

A very calm Sasori followed her in, holding a hand to his very red cheek.

"Er-uh-yeah-well-yeah-" Deidara stuttered, scared of the girl.

"You _interrupted_ my training," She hissed in that voice that had no signs of angriness but still sent chills down their spines.

"S-s-sorry, yeah," Deidara squeaked out as Min'ya grabbed a hold of his cloak and slammed him against one of the stone walls.

"Oh you BETTER be," She said dangerously.

"Min'ya just calm down it wasn't that bad," Sasori drawled. Kazuku slipped out of the room.

"I am totally calm."

"No you're not-"

She released Deidara and turned around and face Sasori, her eyes flaming. "I. Am. Totally. Calm. And. Completely. In. Control." Her eyes flashed.

Sasori said nothing.

Min'ya turned and strolled out of the room.

"Um...yeah?" Deidara said, confused.

"This is really all you're fault, you know that right...?" Sasori tilted his head toward Deidara.

"Yeah?"

"Good." Sasori left.

"Wa-WAIT! THIS ISNT MY ROOM!" Deidara ran to the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked.

"LET ME OUT YEAH!!!!" He whined the whole entire night.

Good thing the Akatsuki were heavy sleepers, huh?

That, or they just knew how to block out Deidara.

* * *

**Deidara: That was good, yeah!**

**Er...thanks?**

**Sasori: Learn how to stop saying 'er'**

**Sasori: -waiting-**

**Deidara: -filing his nails-**

**Sasori: -sweatdrops-**

**Thanks? -weakly-**

**Deidara: YEAH! -glomps-**

**AGH GET OFF!**

**Deidara: -gets off-**

**Thank you.**

**Sasori: -sweatdrops-**

**WHY ARE YOU SWEATDROPPING SASORI?**

**Sasori: Because I'm looking at another one of your scripts...'Trust Me'...at the end were you tell Itachi to go be gay with me...? Ring any bells?**

**-sweatdrops- Er yeah.**

**Sasori: -hits over head-**

**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**

**Sasori: You said both YOUR annoying word and DEIDARA'S.**

**...Oh. Right. Sorry.**

**Deidara: ANYWAY PLEASE R&R IT'LL MAKE US ALL HAPPY DONT YOU WANT THAT FOR US? -starts crying-**

**Sasori: -sweatdrops-**

**-sweatdrops-**

**...BY PPL! UNTIL NEXT TIME! AND PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**Deidara: YEAH! -still crying-**


	4. No Partying Without Consent

**He-yyyyy, I'm back with the four installment-thingy-whatever-the-heck-you-call-it of _Insanity_! Warnings: Lots of the characters-Itachi and Kisame mostly, Pein too-are OOC because I SAID SO! GET OVER IT!!!! Also, if you dont really get my character Min'ya...let me know! I'll tell you...but she's supposed to be me if I lived in the Naruto world and was completely different-NO, I DO NOT HAVE MINT-GREEN-AND-BROWN HAIR!-yeah. **

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy yeah!**

**...I question my own sanity. Anyway, I have Tobi here to help me with the disclaimer...Be a good boy Tobi and do the disclaimer...**

**Tobi: TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! Lynn-Lynn does not own Tobi, Naruto, or any of the other Naruto characters! But Tobi wishes she did! SO he could stalk her!**

**AH! I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH A STALKER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**_Part 4 Summary: Deidara and Min'ya return from a long time mission, four years to be exact! And Min'ya's not happy when she finds out that Kisame hosted a party while she was gone! -gasp-_ **

_

* * *

__Insanity_

**Part Four-**

**No Partying Without Consent**

"That…was the longest…mission…I've ever been on…yeah…" Deidara collapsed on the stone floor.

"Tell me about it. Four years with you and your 'yeahs'? Tch," Min'ya rolled her eyes. "I don't know how Sasori and Tobi handle you…"

"Well I cant help it yeah!"

"SHUT UP DEIDARA!" Min'ya screamed, also collapsing. A stone door opened and two males stepped into the main foyer.

"Please try to not kill my partner," Sasori leaned against the stone wall. Min'ya glared at him.

"DIEDARA YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tobi screamed. "TOBI IS HAPPY!"

"SHUT UP!" Min'ya shouted at him.

"Okay, Tobi, yeah," Deidara sweatdropped.

A vein popped on Min'ya's forehead.

"Tobi is a good boy Tobi is a good boy Tobi is a good boy Tobi is a good-"

"Sasori. Deidara. Someone. Shut. Him. Up," Min'ya ground out.

Saasori grabbed Tobi by his collar and tossed him into a closet. "Tobi if you're really a good boy then shut up," He said calmly.

No sound came from the closet. Deidara sweatdropped.

"Anyway…" Min'ya started but then froze. "Do I hear…DISCO MUSIC?"

Sasori and Deidara got these 'wtf' looks on their faces as Min'ya walked over to one of the walls and pressed her ear to the stone.

Yup, that was disco music alright. The only time disco music was ever heard in the Akatsuki lair was when Kisame hosted a party…

Hadnt she told him not to host a party without her consent?

* * *

_Flashback_

"_KISAME!"_

"_DON'T KILL ME MIN'YA! I'M SORRY! I SWEAR TO THE HOLY LEADER OF AKATSUKI THAT I'M SORRY!"_

"_One, there is no HOLY leader of the Akatsuki, we just have Pein-"_

"_Hey I heard that!" Pein shouted from the other side of the room. _

"_-and two, DON'T HOST PARTIES WITHOUT MY CONSENT! DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

"_I read you loud and clear!" Kisame saulted. Deidara and Tobi promptly followed suit._

"_DON'T SALUTE AT ME!"

* * *

_

Yes, she had definitely told him NOT to host a party without her consent.

"Sasori…"

"Yes?"

"How many parties has he hosted?"

"Too many to count," He answered calmly. "It was mine and Tobi's job to hold you off if you got back early…but I just want to watch you beat him up. It's hilarious."

Min'ya stalked away from the wall and threw open the heavy door.

Before her eyes lay Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki dancing, drinking, and making fools of themselves.

Min'ya smirked. She walked up to Kisame-who'd left his sword in his room-and punched him into the wall.

"What. Did. I. Tell. YOU??????" She exploded at him. Chakra-green in color-gathered around her fist.

He didn't respond at first. Then he started crying. "ITACHI YOU TOLD ME WE WOULDN'T GET CAUGHT!"

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO BE GONE LONGER!"

"YEAH, WELL, YOU WERE WRONG!" Min'ya shouted, mad that they were talking about her like she wasn't there.

Itachi whimpered, then passed out.

Kisame held up his hands. "Min'ya, please, don't hurt me, he's got some kind of mind control over me-"

"IT'S CALLED LOVE!" Everyone, drunk or not, yelled.

Min'ya crossed her arms. "WELL THAT'S OBVIOUS! Next time, don't let him! Even if he does the puppy dog pout!"

Everyone shuddered. Itachi had used the puppy dog pout on everyone-with the exception of Min'ya-in the Akatsuki at least once. It was a bad experience.

"O-O-Okay," Kisame whispered.

"But, since the party's in full swing…I'll let you guys continue. But, PLEASE, try to not disturb my rest. Good night," And the brown-and-green-haired beauty left the room.

"TOBI'S STARTING A DRINKING CONTEST!" Tobi shouted after a few minutes of silence.

"WHEN'D YOU GET OUT OF THE CLOSET?" Sasori yelped in surprise (he'd had a few drinks while Min'ya was blowing up at Kisame and Itachi). "Well, whatever! I'll take you up on that!"

Ah, when the Akatsuki get drunk…

What a 'wonderful' thing.

* * *

**... -sweatdrops- Things cant get more crazy then that...**

**Tobi: Tobi doesnt think that MaybelleDragon is right! Tobi thinks she's underestimating herself!**

**Thanks Tobi... -sweatdrops a bunch- Anyway please R&R...**


	5. Min'ya the Mother

**After a VERY VERY VERY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG break, I finally finished part five...**

**And am working on part six as we speak.**

**Deidara: ... -goes red-**

**Min'ya: Jeez. Just being protective, Deidara.**

**Deidara: I'M NOT A WOMAN, YEAH!**

**Min'ya: That doesn't mean you two can't have-MMMMMM!**

**-hand over Min'ya's mouth- Stop spoiling. Deidara, the disclaimer please.**

**Deidara: She owns nothing, yeah!**

**Sadly, that is very true. I wish it weren't.**

**Happy Holidays! THis is my gift to myself; finishing _Insanity_ today (hopefully) **

_

* * *

_

_Insanity_

**Part Five-**

**Min'ya the Mother**

Min'ya collapsed on her bed, tired.

She had just spent the whole day healing the Akatsuki; it was due and past time for their 'regular' checkups.

Most of them spent forever making up excuses for not being at the main base. About half of them racked up missions, little or small, so they could be 'busy'. Then they had one-on-one sessions when they got back. The Akatsuki had secrets, whether it was battle scars or how their body looked.

Tobi, Deidara, and sometimes Sasori were about the only ones she didn't have to pull in to do so.

Min'ya checked her list- she'd healed Konan, Kazuku, Hidan, Tobi, Pein, and Zetsu. If her memory was right, Kisame and Itachi were on a mission that would go on for another month, and Sasori and Deidara were due back-

"WE'RE BACK YEAH!"

-Now.

Min'ya smiled, through open her door, and padded down the stairs. Tobi was screaming his catchphrase, 'Tobi is a good boy,' while clinging to Deidara's arm. Sometimes phrases like, 'Deidara is a good boy too!' and, 'Deidara survived! Yeah! Tobi's happy!' were also heard. Pein and Konan were quietly talking to Sasori about their mission.

She slid down the railing. "Hi Deidara," She beamed at him. Deidara gulped. She never usually smiled.

"H-h-h-hi Min'ya y-y-y-yeah," He choked out.

'Y'know what today is?"

Deidara racked his brain. It wasn't Christmas (**A/N: Now it is! mwahahahaha!**), not her birthday, she didn't just complete a very diffi-

Oh no. It was Akatsuki Healing Day.

"N-n-no."

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling cutely. "And I thought you liked me. It's the best day of the year, the day I get to—"

"Heal us," Sasori interrupted. Min'ya frowned at him.

"Oh right y-y-yeah," Deidara stumbled over his words.

Min'ya brightened up. "YA! Come with me!" She grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

"DEEEEIIIIDAAAARAAAAAA!" Tobi was whining. Sasori calmly followed Min'ya and Deidara, slamming the door in Tobi's face.

"TOBI GOT HURT! OWWWWW!"

Dediara and Sasori sweatdropped. A vein clearly showed on Min'ya's forehead.

She shoved Deidara down oon a cot and began to heal him.

Deidara gulped.

Min'ya was very scary sometimes...

"DEIDARA! TOBI WANTS YOU!"

"TOBI SHUT UP! HE'LL BE DONE SOON! AND IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DO _THAT, _MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTION! I DON'T WANT TO CHECK YOU TWO FOR DISEASES!" Min'ya screamed.

Especially when she acted like a mother...

* * *

**L-O-L! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO couldn't resist! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -breathes- Anyway, ples review. Yays, that would make me VERRRRRY happy.**

**Deidara: ... -goes into Deidara emo corner-**

**Min'ya: ...I question our sanity sometimes.**

**Yup. **

**Review please! oh, right, I already said that... -sweatdrops-**


	6. Sasori is a Very Evil Man

**okay, sob sob, it's the last chapter of _Insanity._**

**Er. Well then.**

**Sasori: ...Do you live to torture me?**

**No, why?**

**Sasori: ME AND HER??????**

**Hey, she's me in the Naruto world, and I love you! -squeals- -glomps Sasori-**

**Min'ya: She only owns me. But then, I guess you could say she doesn't OWN me...**

**Here we go!**

**10...**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**0!!!**

**READ!**

_**

* * *

**_

Insanity 

**Part Six-**

**Sasori is a Very Evil Man**

"Jeez...I was just being protective..." Min'ya muttered as she finished healing Sasori. Deidara had escaped to go do bad things with Tobi (**A/N: Mwahaha lolz I couldn't resist**) ten minutes ago.

"Of course you were," Sasori replied.

Min'ya looked up into the eyes of the puppet master. She started blushing.

"Min'ya?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Er, um, I need to go-" She got cut off as Sasori whirled her back around and pressed his lips to hers.

"You can be annoying, protective, and just insane," He told her, still holding onto her wrist. "But something about you just draws me to you."

She was red. Totally red.

"YES! SASORI HAS A GIRLFRIEND, SASORI HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" The door burst open and Deidara and Tobi came bursting in.

"DEIDARA YOU BRAT!" Both Min'ya and Sasori screamed, the female blushing deeply.

"ACK! TOBI, RUN, YEAH!"

"TOBI HEARS YOU DEIDARA-CHAN!"

"HEY! I'M NOT A FEMALE, YEAH!"

"WHY CAN'T TOBI CALL DEIDARA DEIDARA-CHAN?"

"GET BACK HERE, YEAH, LITTLE BRAT-" Deidara started chasing Tobi.

The two just blinked as things were heard breaking and Deidara's and Tobi's voice were heard screaming throughout the entire Akatsuki.

"Uh...you might want to go stop them before Deidara rapes Tobi..." Sasori pointed out.

"CRAP! TOBI, I'M COMING!" Min'ya's motherly instinct kicked in and she ran out of the room. Sasori just chuckled as Min'ya's shouts joined Tobi and Deidara's.

"What did you tell her to go do?" Pein asked Sasori.

"I just told her she should probably stop Deidara from hurting Tobi..."

"HURTING?" Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...maybe I said RAPING..."

Pein shook his head. "Sasori, you are one evil man..."

Sasori smirked. "Thank you, leader..."

"DEIDARA IF YOU HURT A SINGLE HAIR ON TOBI'S HEAD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DAMMIT! DEIDARA! GET BACK HERE! _NOW!!!!!!!!_"

Sasori sighed. Somethings would never change.

"Hey, guys, we're back!" Kisame announced, walking in with a bloody sword in one hand. Itachi was following him.

"KISAME? IS THAT YOU AND ITACHI?"

"Kisame...I told you we shouldn't come back so early...it's still techinically Healing Day!" Itachi said.

"Oh...DAMMMIT!" Kisame swore.

* * *

**LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ LOLZ**

**Sasori: ...**

**Okay! Please, since this is over, go check out some of my other stories! My stories are, at present;**

**_My Name is Maybelle _**

**_Trust Me _**

**_Weak_**

**_All-Girl's Squad Book One: Four Dangerous Warriors_**

**_38 Blossoms_**

**_Smells Like Dense Ninjas_**

**_The Forever Dark Series_**

**_I Miss Danna_**

**_An Idiot's Heart_**

**_Mission: Snowfight_**

**_It Was Always You_**

**_Brother_**

**So please go check them out! I AM a struggling author here.**

**Leave reviews.**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**-MaybelleDragon**


End file.
